1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes having built in inflatable members for cushioning and gripping the foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Provision of a fluid chamber in a shoe to cushion and grip the foot is well known. The fluid may be liquid or gas, and the chamber may be located in the sole or in the upper. German Pat. Document No. DE 3427644 A1, dated Jan. 1, 1986, discloses an inflatable member disposed about the upper of a ski boot or the like. A hatch is movable to uncover a pump and valve.
PCT international Application No. WO 89/10074, published on Nov. 2, 1989, discloses a shoe having a reservoir containing an incompressible fluid located in the sole of the shoe.
PCT International Application No. WO 91/10376, published on Jul. 25, 1991, discloses a shoe having a reservoir containing a fluid located in the sole, and communicating with at least one additional reservoir extending above the sole. When pressure in the first reservoir increases, that pressure acts on the additional reservoir to cause pressure to be exerted on that part of the shoe above the sole. This latter pressure improves grip of the shoe on the wearer's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,104, issued to Clayton R. Doak on Aug. 9, 1983, discloses a shoe having an inflatable sole. Resilient members provide pilings supporting the weight of the wearer so as not to collapse an inflated chamber in the sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,932, issued to Tracy E. Grim on Mar. 19, 1991, discloses an inflatable shoe having plural bladders. However, the bladders are in fluid communication with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,173, issued to I. Martin Spier on Feb. 26, 1991, illustrates basic pneumatic components used with inflatable shoes, including a bellows type pump; one way valves, an inflatable bladder, a pressure regulating valve, and a manual release valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,765, issued to Robert W. Pekar, describes typical construction techniques usable to fabricate pneumatic systems, as for shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,599, issued to Eric D. Cohen et al. on May 19, 1992, discloses an inflatable shoe having layers of foam material.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.